Full Time Occupation
by Cherry Bomb Princess
Summary: SEQUEL TO 9 TILL 5! Bella and Edward finally tie the knot, Melissa and Nick take bigger steps in their relationship... But things take an unexpected turn within the Cullen family, changing the vampire world for good. Canon Pairing. Rated M to be safe.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Anything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. The rest is mine!**

**Prologue**

As I faced my enemies, I knew I would die fighting today. I had already lost one important part of my world. I wasn't about to lose another. I sunk into a crouch and bared my teeth, letting a hiss escape. I was aware of the others telling me to stop, to wait, but I wanted nothing more to skip the pleasantries and get down to business.

We all knew what was going to happen here, it was inevitable. So why prolong it? I scanned the crowd - choosing my first victim - when I saw him, lingering behind our enemies. He winked at me and new hope sprouted. I was pretty sure we could do this and make out alive in one piece...


	2. Hide and Seek

**A/N: Woooo! The sequel is here guys! I'm excited! Make sure you check out my spin off! It's called Overtime: Human Experiences. It's my baby at the moment. I will be paying more attention to this but I will update that every now and again when I get a new idea! Okay, so update, this starts a few weeks after the end of 9 Till 5. The girls no longer have cast on their legs if that gives you a better look into the where we are. Bella's birthday is also coming up soon. Ooooo! ;) Mwahahaha.**

**Disclaimer: I don't Twilight.**

**Hide and Seek**

**MPOV**

I wandered through the forest, playing the most unfair game hide and seek known to man. I mean I was playing it with a vampire that could turn invisible for crying out loud! I was done for.

"Niiiiick!" I whined. "I give up, you're just to fucking good!" I yelled into the sky knowing he would hear me.

I stopped walking and listened for any kind of indication that he was near.

I gasped as I felt the phantom arms wrap around my torso and his phantom nose skimmed my neck. I didn't worry, he loved me too much to ever think of hurting me. Plus, he stopped drinking my blood when he sucked Victoria's venom out. He's stronger than he thinks.

I smiled and turned in the invisible arms. I lifted my arms awkwardly and settled them around his neck. To a stranger I would look like a mental patient and they would send for the men in white coats, informing them about the crazy girl with a imaginary boyfriend. But, I knew better. When I first found out about Nick's gift, I couldn't get over the coolness of it. As a family we looked into it more and realised that when he was invisible Alice couldn't see his future, Edward couldn't read his mind and Jasper couldn't feel or minipulate his emotions. As I said; cool. The only flaw in his gift was the fact that Bella could see him. We decided that his talent was only a mind trick and seeing as Bella's mind was closed off she was immune to his gift too.

Whatever, his gift was still super awesome!

I traced his invisible face with my fingers, running them down his nose, over his closed eyelids and lastly his lips.

He knew what I wanted and brought his lips onto mine. I knotted my fingers in his hair and kissed him hungrily. My breathing got heavier and I braved it. I traced my tongue over his lip and on que he pulled away. I opened my eyes to see he had materialized and was grinning at me and shaking his head. I was still breathing heavily as I looked at him with lust filled eyes.

"What am I going to do with you?" He muttered, moving a strand of hair from my face.

"Just do me already." I suggested, shrugging.

He just laughed and threw me onto his back and headed back to the house.

Many times I had tried to get Nick to take our relationship to the next level, but he insisted on having more control before he risked doing something like that with me.

It made me jealous of Bella, who's was wedding was in a few short weeks, and was getting exactly what I wanted, but from Edward.

We entered the house through the kitchen and I could already hear Bella and Alice squabbling.

"Alice! We can't still have an outdoor reception! It will be freezing. The weddings been moved to October in case you've forgotton!" Bella shouted. I walked into the room to see Bella tugging her hair.

"That's why I'm investing in plenty of outdoor heaters, Bella. Everyone will be toasty warm." Alice promised. "And if we can't do that, we'll invite a few werewolves !" Alice joked. Badly.

Bella flinched and pulled a face.

"Sorry, bad joke." Alice mumbled.

"You're telling me." I said, walking farther into the room. I threw my arm around Bella in comfort. I knew all about Jacob and the other wolves. I knew about the kiss between Jacob and Bella that resulted in Bella breaking her hand. I also knew about the other kiss that happened when Jacob threatened to kill himself. Bella being as naive as she was fell for it, even though it was pretty much impossible for a werewolf to kill himself. Then the stroppy bastard ran off when he realised the kiss didn't change the fact that Bella loved Edward more. As far as I'm concerned Jacob Black is douche bag.

"So, as I was saying, outdoor heaters..." Alice pressed.

**A/N: I know it's short I promise the others will be longer, I had major writers block for this, sorry its so crap. It basically to tie up the lose ends I didn't get in 9T5. Alsooo.. I have the next chapter finished, but I'm holding it hostage mwahaha. I just want to get the ball rolling for reviews. So if someone drops me an hello I will release the next chappy. I know I'm evil, and won't do this again. It's one time thing! I pinky swear.**

**Anyhoo.. R&R!**

**Cherry x**


	3. Old Times

**A/N: PLEASE READ THIS! So, the holding chapters hostage doesn't wash with you lot then? I know there's people reading this story and putting it on alerts and shizzz! Just cut me some slack and drop me a hi or something! You're killing me! Anyway I'm posting this because I can't stand having something written and not having it out there. I promise never to hold chapter hostage again either. It hurts me as much as it hurts you! As a way of showing how sorry I am you're getting two chapters! You're welcome. ;) See you at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Old Times**

**BPOV**

After spending all day at the Cullen's with Alice, I was ready to go home, relax and sleep. But the minute I got through the door, Charlie pounced.

"Jake called." He said, smiling.

"Huh, wha- Excuse me?" I said stuttering. Jake had been 'missing' for weeks, why is he back all of a sudden? Not that I wasn't happy, I was just shocked.

"Yeah, I got the 'I told you so' lecture from Billy too. 'I told Jake would come back when he's ready'." Charlie said, mocking Billy in a whiney voice.

"What did he say on the phone?" I asked, hoping this wasn't some dream and Alice was going to shake me awake for falling asleep during the wedding planning. Again.

"Just asked me to ask you to call him." Charlie grinned.

I smiled with relief and grabbed the phone, dialling the Black's phone.

"Hello." Jake answered. I felt my heart swell when I heard his voice and instantly felt guilty. I was supposed to let Jacob go when I chose Edward over him. But, here I was being selfish all over again.

"Hey, Jake." I whispered.

"Bella! It's so good to hear your voice. I missed you! Can you come down to La Push any time soon? Or I could come there? I heard about you're _accident_." He sneered the word. "How are you?" He finished, he breathing heavy.

"Jeeze Jake, chill out. I'll see what I can do about getting to La Push. You can come here, but not tonight. I'm exhausted. And I'm fine after my _accident_." I over exaggurated the word 'accident' to piss him off.

"Accident, my ass." He mumbled.

"Jake," I started, stifiling a yawn. "I'm bushed. I'll call you tomorrow and we'll arrange something, okay?"

"Oh, sorry Bella. Yeah, sure. I've missed you. Goodnight, Bella. See you." Jake mumbled.

"I've missed you too. G'night." I said hanging up.

"I'm going up. Goodnight, Dad." I shouted to Charlie.

"Wait up, Bells." He said, stopping me at the bottom of the stairs.

I stifled a groan and turned to face him.

"So.. What'd Jake say?"

I rolled my eyes, he was so nosy. "Just that he missed me and we need a catch up. I think I'll be going to La Push soon." I said, smiling. I knew this would please Charlie. Though he understood I was marrying Edward he still liked that I was Jakes friend. He understood we were nothing more than that and stopped trying to push us together.

"That's good." Charlie nodded. "Goodnight, Bells." He said, before walking back to the living room.

I headed to my bedroom and smiled when I found Edward lounging on my bed. "You want to go to La Push?" He asked, a soft smile on his face.

I nodded. "Is that okay?" I asked, vowing to be rational if he said no.

"Of course, Bella. I told you, I understand that there is a connection between you and Jacob. There's nothing I can do about that. He's your friend, Bella, and if you want to see your friend, you can. You don't need my permission. Though I would like to drop you off at the boarder." He requested, pulling my hand and lying me down with him.

"Just like old times," I smiled up at him.

"Just like old times." He agreed, pulling my face to his for a kiss.

When we pulled back I caught my breath and then yawned loudly.

"Go get changed and get some sleep, beautiful." Edward suggested.

I nodded reluctantly and got changed in the bathroom. I walked back to my room like a zombie and collapsed onto the bed. I crawled under the sheets and snuggled into Edward as I fell into a deep sleep where a familiar russet coloured wolf starred in my dreams...

**A/N: Okay, I know the Victoria and her newborns didn't happen but the love triangle did happen, except Jacob threatened to kill himself, himself if you get me. AND the dropping off at the boarders still happened as Bella was going back and forth to visit Jake. I hope that's cleared up any confusion. I apologise for bring Jacob into this story but it has to be done. So sorry.**

**R&R! **

**Cherry x**


	4. La Push

**A/N: Soooo, I'm excited about this chapter. It isn't that great but it's long and it's something I've had in my head for a while and I'm just glad I'm finally getting it out there.**

**Disclaimer: Steph owns all.**

**La Push**

**MPOV**

"Please? Please, please, please, please, please!" I begged. "Nick needs to hunt, don't make him stay here. Please let me go with her!"

Alice pursed her lips. Bella was going to La Push today to see the dog, and I wanted to go with her. I haven't been to the beach since my parents death, and to be honest, I could do with getting out of the house. But, Alice was worried about me going to a place crawling with werewolves, unprotected.

"I don't know..." Alice said warily.

"Aw, come on! If Bella can go and come back unscathed, so can I!" I whined.

"Yeah, if the klutz can do it, anyone can." Bella said sarcastically as she entered the room.

"See!" I said. I grinned at her and looked back at Alice. She rolled her eyes and threw her hands up in defeat.

"Yay!" I exlaimed, clapping my hands together.

"Alice!" Nick hissed, breezing into the room. "I thought you said you wouldn't give in!"

"Excuse me?" I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

Nick stiffened. "I- Err..." He mumbled turning to me as I raised an eyebrow.

"I don't want you going near them filthy mutts." Nick said, facing me and crossing his arms too.

"I'm not going near them, I'm going to the beach. Bella's the puppy lover, not me."

"Hey!" Bella exclaimed, scowling at me. I ignored her and turned back Nick.

"You're not going." He stated.

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not."

"Yes. I. Am." I said each word slowly.

"No. You're. Not." He copied my tone.

"Yes-" I started.

"Come on, Nick. If I can be reasonable, so can you." Edward said, after blurring into the room. He clapped Nick on the shoulder and walked over to Bella. "Plus, I'll feel better knowing Bella won't be alone." He grinned when Bella made a face.

I smirked at Nick as he scowled at Edward.

"Nick doesn't want to admit defeat out loud, but you can go." Edward said, his tone laced with amusement.

"I was going anyway. No-one tells me what I can and can't do." I said defiantly, grabbing my keys and fags. "Come on, Bella."

"I'm driving." Edward stated, grabbing my arm and trying to snatch my keys.

"Aw, come on! I want to show my car off to the dogs! What happened to the 'reasonable' Edward?" I moaned.

"It's like- I don't know- A tradition!" Edward argued.

"Traditions get broken all the time, Edward." I said, wriggling out of his grasp and heading to the garage.

"Bella!" I screamed, unlocking the car and jumping in. I revved the engine impatiently.

My door opened and Nick popped his head in. I scowled at him.

"Melissa, please be careful." He whispered grabbing my chin to make me look at him. My scowl immediately melted away when I looked at his face. He was genuinely worried about me. I cupped his cool cheek in my palm and leaned towards him.

"Baby, please don't worry. I will be fine. Bella used to always be there and..." I trailed off, knowing very well I couldn't say _nothing _happened, because Bella has told me that plenty had happened. "Nothing _catastrophic _happened." There. That was a reasonable answer.

Nick frowned at me for a moment before sighing. "Fine." He relented. "I'm sorry for trying to control you." He whispered.

I rolled my eyes and leaned closer, capturing his lips with mine. I hated arguing with him. Especially over the most stupid things.

We broke apart and I was gasping for air. Surprise, surprise.

"Just don't do it again." I relented.

"I promise." He whispered kissing me into an oblivion again.

"Can we go now?" I heard an irratated voice yell.

I pulled away and turned to scowl at Bella who was glaring at me. I wonder how long she had been in the car.

"Don't look at me like that, you're the one who wanted to get going. So, let's go already." Bella huffed. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Nick, who was chuckling quietly to himself.

"I'll see you later." He said, leaning in for a small kiss. He pulled back and shut the door.

I leaned back in my seat with a shit eating grin on my face. I was well and truly dazzled.

Bella clicked her fingers in face, snapping me back to reality. I looked at her as she chuckled and shook her head. I laughed along with her, "Stupid dazzling vampires." I muttered.

"That they are." Bella agreed.

The drive to La Push was short. Bella told me the directions and I broke every traffic law. Bella warned me that her Dad was the Chief of Police but that just spurred me on. He wouldn't give one of his daughters best friends a ticket would he?

I've only met Charlie once and it wasn't under the best circumstances. We were all in a holding cell and I was drunk. Enough said.

We eventually made into La Push and Bella directed me to Jacob's house. I wanted to go straight to the beach but Bella insisted that I met Jacob. I don't know why, she knows I don't like him.

When we pulled up to the small house, I scowled at the figure standing dumbstruck at the doorway. From Bella's description, the guy was Jacob. He was built like a brick shit house, had tan skin, a little darker than mine and had black hair.

Bella hopped out of the car and grinned at Jacob. He snapped his eyes away from my car and grinned widely when he saw Bella. He jogged over to the car and hugged her, lifting her off the ground and twirling her around. She squealed in delight and I made a face. How can she even like this guy? He was a prick. She said they had an 'unexplained connection'. Whatever, you won't catch me becoming a mutt lover.

I opened the door and stepped out, a scowl fixed on my face, ready for Jacob. I shut the door and turned to find him running his paws over the hood of my car. I walked over to him and slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch what you can't afford." I snapped.

He took a step back and wrinkled his nose. He looked down at me - fuck, he's tall! - and frowned in confusion.

He looked at Bella then back at me and then back at Bella. "Who's this?" He asked, some what rudely.

"Alice's niece." She sighed. "Melissa meet Jacob, Jacob meet Melissa." She said waving a hand dismissively.

"The leech has a niece?" Jacob asked, scowling.

"Yes, _Alice _has a niece. It's a long story which I'm sure you'd love to hear." Bella said, glancing warily at me as I glared at Jacob.

"Well..." He started, turning back to me.

"Look, I don't like you. So, point the way to beach and don't fucking speak to me again." I said bluntly.

He looked taken aback for a second before lifting a hand and pointing to a gap in the trees. I nodded once.

"It's ten minutes-" He started.

"I said don't fucking speak to me. I'll find my way. See you in a couple of hours, Bella?" I asked, walking towards the opening.

Bella nodded dumbly, clearly shocked at how I was speaking to her 'friend'. I nodded once before leaving them alone.

I guessed Jacob and whoever else went to the beach from his house went often as there was a small path that lead the way for me. It wasn't noticable straight away but it was there.

After twenty minutes of weaving through bushes and trees I eventually made it to the beach. The cold wind whipped my hair around my face and I regretted not tying it up. I plodded farther down the beach. I looked around for anywhere that I could I sit and amuse myself or something when I spotted a few of the locals having a kick about. I decide to just walk past them and hope they didn't notice the stranger walking by. I put my hood up and crossed my arms over my chest as I tried to hurry past them.

"Seth, look out!" Someone yelled.

I barely had time to look up as a huge body fell into me, taking both of us to the floor. The guy somehow managed to grab hold of me as we were falling and turn us round so I landed on top of him rather than him landing on top of me. The breath was knocked out of me as I thudded onto his muscular chest. I'm sure my eyes were a wide as saucers when I looked up at the guy.

He was smiling a thousand watt smile which stood against his tan skin - his _boiling hot_ tan skin. Seriously, it was like he had been in an oven for a good hour. I scowled at him and tried to get up. I felt a bit uncomfortable with the way he was holding me. He saw what I was trying to do and got to his feet, tugging me with him. He was still grinning.

"Sorry about that. Paul hasn't completely mastered the art of kicking a ball." He said.

"Screw you!" I heard someone yell from behind me. I turned round to see a mammoth of a man - I guessed it was this Paul guy - holding his middle finger up. How in the hell did he hear him from all the way over there?

I turned back to the guy in front of me and noticed for the first time that he was shirtless. Then I saw the tattoo and thought of the tempurature of his skin and it clicked into place. He was a werewolf. I wrinkled my nose at the same time the guy did the same. He looked at me carefully, squinting his eyes at me before grinning at me again.

I decided I should reply to his apology, I didn't want to be rude.

"It's okay... Er, yeah, I'm just going to, er, go." I mumbled awkwardly. For some reason I didn't have the heart to be rude to _this _werewolf. Though he had the body of a man his face gave away that he was young. Sixteen, maybe.

"Wait!" He called as I started to walk away. I turned back to him with a raised eyebrow.

He walked up to me and held out his hand. I put my hand into his scorching grasp and smiled. "I'm Seth." He said, the massive smile never leaving his face.

"Melissa." I replied.

"Melissa." He repeated. "Hey, listen, I don't suppose you know-" He started but was cut off.

"Don't bother, Seth, she's taken. And you're too young for her." Jacob said from behind Seth, his arm draped over Bella's shoulder. I eyed his arm and looked to Bella who just shrugged.

"Man, you're so fucking rude. What were about to say before _he _interrupted you?" I said, glaring at Jacob. Jacob narrowed his eyes at me and I turned back to Seth, who was looking between Jacob and I with furrowed eyebrows.

"I was going ask if you knew the Cullens?" He asked.

"Err, yes. I live with them, Alice is my Aunt. Why?" I asked as he wrinkled his nose again. "Oh, because you're a werewolf and can smell them on me." It was a statement more that it was a question. I knew all about the way werewolves and vampires were repulsed by the others smell. I just didn't believe it.

"Er, well... yes." Seth said awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. Sometimes I cursed my forwardness and bluntness. It usually made everyone uncomfortable.

"Did the Cullens tell you about us?" Jacob growled. Well maybe not _everyone_. I noticed the rest of the 'pack' (I could tell by the tattoos on their arms) had gathered around us and we now had a pretty big audience.

"No, I did." Bella said, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Oh." Jacob's face fell like he was hoping he had an excuse for a fight with my family. Prick.

**A/N: Yeah this isn't the whole thing but I'm splitting the La Push visit into two as I'm wayyyyy to tired to carry on. It is currently 6:06am, so yeah. Not good. **

**R&R! **

**Cherry x**


	5. Never Judge A Book By Its Cover

**A/N: I'm really dissapointed with the lack of response this story is getting. And it's not because it's not being read because people have been putting it on alert and stuff. Where's y'alls voices? Speak up people, it would be much appriciated!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Never Judge A Book By Its Cover**

**BPOV**

"So, update me on everything I've missed." Jacob said after Melissa disappeared through the trees. He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards his garage.

I rolled my eyes and proceeded to tell Jacob everything that had happened in the past few months he was gone. Jacob pulled his faces and made his inappropriate comments up until I got to the incident with James, where his comments were totally justified.

"I wish I was here. I would have annihilated the filty bloodsucker!" He spat, his clenched fists shaking slightly.

"Oh, trust me, Edward made sure he did just that." I muttered, tracing the crescent shaped scar on my wrist. Jacob noticed this and grabbed my arm.

"How did he do it?" He mumbled almost to himself. I knew he was talking about Edward and I frowned.

"He loves me." I said semi-rudely, pulling my arm back. I knew there was more to it than that but I didn't really want to bring up the bad memories, especially to Jacob.

I looked up at him and saw him compose his features but not fast enough that I didn't catch the hurt look on his face.

I sighed but decided not to say anything. It would only make us both feel worse. So, I changed the subject. "So, where have you been all this time?"

He just shrugged. "Here and there. I didn't really pay attention, I just ran and ran. I didn't want to _feel_ you know?" I nodded, knowing exactly what he meant. I was the same when Edward left.

"I probably could have stayed in that form forever. The only problem was the voices. If I could get rid of them, being a wolf would be pretty much perfect." He said, frowning at the floor.

"I'm sorry about the voices." I mumbled.

"It's okay." he said, smiling my Jacob-y smile. I grinned back and checked the time. I still had plenty of time before we went on a hunt for Melissa.

"Come on." Jacob said abruptly, getting to his feet. "Let's go find your _friend_." His voice said the word friend strangely, like he was doubting that was what she was to me.

"She more than that, you know. She's like a sister to me." I said following Jacob into the trees.

He scoffed but didn't say anything more on the subject, for which I was grateful. I didn't want to argue with Jacob.

For the next fifteen minutes I stumbled my way through the trees and bushes, Jacob catching me everytime my face nearly got reacquainted with ground.

"So..." Jacob started.

"So?" I questioned, looking up at him.

"Why doesn't Melissa like me?" He said, looking down and smirking at me.

I laughed once and explained. "She knows everything that's happened with us. Plus, hearing things from the family, she's made her own opinion about you." I said, giggling at the ridiculousness of it all.

"You told her about us?" Jacob asked quietly.

"She's family, Jacob. Of course I told her." I said just as quietly, begging for him to understand. Jacob just nodded curtly and I sighed and went back to watching the ground and focusing on not tripping over.

Eventually, we made it to the beach and the wind whipped aaround us, making me shiver. Jacob saw this and draped his arm over my shoulders. I basked in his warmth and continued down the beach, pushing the thoughts of how wrong I was to encourage him to the back of my mind.

I spotted Melissa as we walked toward the other wolves, her crimson hair standing out amongst the black hair that surrounded her. As we got closer, I saw her hold her hand out and shake the hand of one of the wolves. He had his back to me so I couldn't see his face.

"I'm Seth." He said, making my mouth fall open slightly. Man, he had grown in the short amount of time since I last saw him.

"Melissa." Mel replied, smiling slightly.

Seth repeated her name and asked, "Hey, listen, I don't suppose you know-"

"Don't bother, Seth, she's taken. And you're too young for her." Jacob interrupted him. I smiled and looked to Melissa, who eyed Jacobs arm and then me. I just shrugged, not knowing what else to do. She moved her gaze back to Jacob and glared at him.

"Man, you're so fucking rude. What were about to say before he interrupted you?" She said, turning back to Seth as I bit back a laugh.

"I was going ask if you knew the Cullens?" Seth asked after looking between Melissa and Jacob, a confused expression on his face. I froze slightly as I waited for her reply.

Melissa told Seth that she did infact know the Cullen's and guessed he knew because he could smell them on her. I couldn't help but think that her lack of filter was digging her a deep whole amongst the Quilette's, who had gathered around us.

Seth mumbled an awkward reply as Jacob growled quietly next to me. "Did the Cullens tell you about us?" He spat and I frowned.

"No, I did." As I elbowed him in the ribs hurting myself in process.

"Oh." He mumbled. I rolled my eyes and Seth barked a laugh.

"Well, it's nice to meet you anyway." Seth said, smiling widely at Melissa.

She grinned back and I eyed her incrediously. I thought she hated werewolves?

"So, we're seriously going to tolerate another leech lover on our land?" I heard someone gripe from behind me. I turned to see Paul narrowing his eyes at Melissa.

"Shut up, Paul, you moron." Seth said, shuffling towards Melissa who was glaring right back at Paul.

"Why are you defending her? You don't even know her!" Paul exclaimed incrediously.

"She seems like an okay girl!" Seth said back.

I watched Melissa's expression soften as she looked to Seth and the panic set in. Please, let this just be my imagination...

"Melissa can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked, interrupting the boys bickering.

"Sure." She shrugged, backing away from Seth. "I'll see you in a minute?" She said to him.

"'Kay." He grinned.

"Melissa. What's with you and Seth?" I asked.

"Nothing..." She said warily. "He just seems like a nice kid, that's all." She shrugged.

"Melissa, do you know about imprinting?" I asked and she shook her head.

I proceeded to tell her what imprinting was, giving her the short version. Love at first sight. Soul mates. Gravity shifting and all that jazz. I was surprised when she threw her head back and laughed.

"No, Bella. He hasn't 'imprinted' on me. Or I him. I still love Nick. I don't love Seth. I just see him as a friend, he's very..." She trailed off, looking for the right word. "Smiley." She decided on and I laughed. "I like that. It's cute." She said.

"Okay, good." I said, linking my arm through hers and waking back over to the group which was now made up of Jacob, Seth, Leah, Quil, Paul and Embry. "But, what about your prejudice against werewolves?" I asked.

"_Maybe _I was wrong." She said reluctantly. "_Maybe _it can just concern two werewolves." She amened.

"_Two?_" I questioned.

"Jacob and that prick, Paul." She mumbled and I giggled.

**MPOV**

Paul glared at me when he heard his name and I narrowed my eyes at him. Who the hell did he think he was?

Once we reached the others, the permenant smile on Seth's face got impossibly wider causing me to smile back. It was contagious.

"So, I take it you will come here often from now on, then?" He asked.

"Maybe... It is really beautiful here." I said, looking at the sea which was dull due to the greyness of the sky, though still breathtaking.

"Great." Seth said enthusiastically, bringing my attention back to him. "Well, let me introduce you to everyone."

"You already know who he is." Seth said, waving a hand at Paul who made a face at me before stomping off. Moody bastard. "That's Quil and Embry." He said, gesturing to the two wolves I didn't know. "I'm guessing you've already met Jacob." He said, opening his mouth to introduce the girl lingering a little behind the Quil and Embry.

"Yeah, unfortunalty." I said, causing the girl to look over at me and snort a laugh. I smiled at her and she shuffled closer.

"And that is my sister, Leah Clearwater." He said finally.

"You're sister?" I asked. They didn't look much alike. Sure, that had the same dark hair and eyes, and the tan skin, but so did a majority of the people I've seen around here.

"Yeah." He said, grinning at me. I turned back to her and smiled.

**BPOV**

I watched as Leah was introduced to Melissa and expected her to be glaring or something at the newest 'leech lover'. But she wasn't. Even when Melissa offered her a polite smile. The scowl that seemed to be permenantly on her face wasn't there anymore and she gave her a small smile back.

I somehow managed to keep control of my jaw and looked to Melissa. She had managed to win over the Clearwater's so easily and Quil and Embry, too. I noticed the glint in Embry's eyes and rolled mine. It was the glint he had when he first met me. I'm sure Quil would be the same if he didn't have Claire.

"Well, it's nice to meet you all. It's good to know all werewolves aren't complete assholes." Melissa said, smiling sweetly at Jacob, who glowered at her.

Leah laughed quietly and Seth guffawed. Quil nudged Embry and Embry grinned. "She's awesome." He said.

Jacob shoved Embry roughly, his expression disbelieving. "Will you quit it? I've already told you, she's taken!" He huffed.

"So? You're just jealous because she likes us and not you!" Embry replied shoving him back.

"I couldn't care less if the poison dwarf likes me or not." Jacob said, smirking at Melissa, thinking his comment could hurt her. I knew better though.

"I'm not a dwarf you fuck up. I'm perfectly proportioned for my height, thank you very much. You're just a fucking giant that can't respect other people personal space. So, go fuck yourself." Melissa replied back evenly as we all watched on, our jaws slack.

Jacob blinked dumbly at her as she flicked some hair out of face and linked her arm through Seth's. "Come on, Seth. I'll see you later, B." She said to me, walking off and dragging a stunned Seth with her.

Embry shook his head once before running after them. "Hey, wait up!" He called to them.

Quil still hadn't regained his composure and Leah was shaking with silent laughter. I'm pretty sure this was the first time I'd ever seen her laugh.

She took a deep breath and looked to Jacob. "Well... That's you well and truly _told_." She smirked before jogging over to Melissa and the others who had gone and sat on the logs - where I had first met Jacob during my first few weeks of living back in Forks - and were laughing loudly.

Jacob glared at her retreating form and then at Quil who finally regained his composure and was shaking with silent laughter.

"I _really _don't like her." He hissed, his fists clenched.

"You don't? I think she's hilarious!" I exclaimed, cracking up and laughing with Quil.

"Ugh! You're all assholes." Jacob mumbled, dragging me away from Quil who was on the floor clutching his stomache and laughing loudly.

I wasn't really paying attention to where Jacob was taking me as I couldn't get over the fact that Melissa had just torn him a new one in front of his friends.

By the time we reached out destination I had calmed down and realised we were at _our _tree. It looked exactly the same as the last time I was here. I took as seat on it as Jacob paced in front of it, mumbling about a 'stupid, midget leech lover'. I just smiled at him until he looked up at me.

"It's not funny, Bella!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands up.

"Oh, come on! If she had said that to someone else, you'd be pissing yourself laughing." I said through my grin.

He just glared at me and took a seat next to me.

"She's okay once you get to know her, I promise." I said, patting his knee.

He grabbed my hand and played with my fingers. "I don't want to get to know her." He mumbled to my hand.

"Well, if Seth has anything to do with it, you'll be seeing alot of her. So, you'll have to suck it up." I said smiling at the fact that Melissa 'I-will-never-be-a-puppy-lover', had found a friend in Seth.

"Ugh! I know! What's that all about?" Jacob asked making me shrug in response.

"He's a good kid, she likes his happy vibe." I mumbled, leaning my head on Jacob's arm.

We stayed like that for a while until my face started burning up. Something popped into my head after a long comfortable silence.

"Oh, I was wondering... Er, will you- I mean- You see the thing is..." I rambled not sure how to say what I wanted to say.

"Spit it out, Bells." Jake laughed.

"Well, seeing as you're back and all, I was wondering if you're going to come to the wedding?" I asked sheepishly, looking up at him.

"I don't know, Bella. I'll let you know. I don't want to ruin your wedding..." He trailed off as his eyes glinted mischieviously, as if that was _exactly_ what he wanted to do.

"You won't. You'll make it perfect. Then everyone I love will be there." I said, hoping he would come.

"I'll see, Bells." He mumbled.

I sighed and looked at my watch.

"Okay, well I have to go Jake." I said, standing up and stretching.

"Aw, come on, Bells! You've not been here long!" He moaned.

"I've been here ages, Jake. But don't worry I'll be back soon and I'll even bring your new best friend." I said with a smirk which turned into a full blown grin when he pulled a face.

"Fine. Let's go get the evil midget." He mumbled causing me to snort a laugh.

"Midget, yes. Evil, no." I said, heading back to the beach.

When we got back Melissa was leaning forward and talking animatedly with.. Leah? Leah - who was also leaning forward - speaking to a 'bloodsuckers' girlfriend? Was I transported to some alternate dimension?

I shook my head and started towards them when I noticed Jake wasn't following me. "You not coming?" I asked, turning to him.

He shook his head and folded his arms over his massive chest. "And be made fun of some more? No thanks. I'll wait here." He said, his eyebrows set downwards over his dark eyes. I chuckled once and shrugged, heading over to them.

Though, as I approached, I felt nervous. I needed to get Melissa, but she was in deep converstation with _Leah_. The phrase 'bite my head off' was not entirely a figure of speech when it came to Leah.

When I reached them I stood there awkwardly, my hands clasped in front of me. I was half listening to their conversation, hoping to find an opening for me to butt in.

"...So he's pretty much perfect." Melissa was saying, sighing dreamily.

Leah made a face. "I can't imagine it. Especially because of the smell. Ew." She cringed, wrinkling her nose.

Melissa gave her a stink eye and looked to the side, which is when she noticed me.

"Oh, hey, Bella!" She exclaimed, straightening up. Leah copied her and gave me a glare before sighing.

"Well, I need to get ready for patrol. I'll see you around, Mel." Leah said as she stood up.

"Yeah, definitely." Melissa replied, giving her a wave before she jogged away from us. "What's up?" She asked me once Leah was out of sight.

"Just wondering if you were ready to go?" I asked quietly, confused at Leah's acceptance of Melissa, yet she has a blatant dislike for me.

"Oh, yeah, sure." Melissa said standing up and dusting her backside down.

"Aw, you're going already?" Seth exclaimed, standing up and moving to Melissa.

"Yeah. We'll be back soon though. Right?" She asked, turning to me.

"Of course." I said, smiling at both of them.

"Take your time!" I heard Jacob yell saracastically and turned to see him scowling in our direction. I flipped him off before turning back to Mel and Seth.

"So fucking rude." Melissa muttered quietly causing Seth to snort a laugh. "Okay, well it looks like I'm going to have to make tracks, but I'll see everyone soon." She said louder, leaning around Seth's massive form to give everyone a wave. I smiled at all of them and waited for Melissa to wrestle herself out of the bone crushing hug Seth had just sweeped her into. She giggled quietly while choking out the words, "Can't.. breath.. Seth."

Seth laughed loudly and placed her down. "See you soon, Shrimp." He said, mussing her hair playfully causing her to bat his hands away.

"See you soon, Mammoth." She said grinning and jogging over to me.

When we reached Jacob we set off to his house to get the car. Melissa was silent the whole time. I'm guessing it was due to Jacob's presence. She got straight into the car when we finally reached it and started the engine immediatley. A sign that I had to haul ass with my goodbye.

"Okay, so I'll be back soon, Jake. I promise, bye." I said quickly, heading to passenger door.

"Hold on, Bella. Slow down. If _she_ can take her time saying bye, so can you." He said, grabbing my hand. Melissa stuck two fingers up at him, clearly having heard what he said. Before I could respond he pulled me into a hug. I hugged back glad he was not crushing me like he usually does.

Once he released me, I looked up at him and grinned. "See you soon, Jake." I said drawing the words out and saying it slower. "Happy now?" I questioned in my normal voice.

"Okay, Bellaaaa. See you soon." He drawled, copying me. "And yes I am." He said normally, grinning widely at me. I matched his grin before hopping in the car.

Melissa revved the engine once before swerving around and missing Jacob by centimeters. I gave her a disbelieving look which she ignored.

"So, what's the deal with you being BBF's with Seth and Leah? And other werewolves in general?" I asked as we passed the boarder. I angled my body towards her to study her face.

"We're not BFF's, Bella. What are you, five?" She said rolling her eyes. I noticed she wouldn't look at me and paid more attention than usual to the road.

"No, but seriously. What happened to never liking werewolves?" I asked, raising an eyebrow even though she wasn't looking at me.

"I suppose I shouldn't be prejudice against werewolves because of what one of them has done." She said.

She sighed once and then mumbled, "I just shouldn't judge a book by its cover, or some poetic shit like that."

I snorted and decided not to press the subject.

"But if you tell anyone I said that I'll murder you with my bare hands, Isabella."

**A/N: Love the chapter, hate the ending. Thoughts? Also, did y'all catch my BD refernce? **

**R&R.**

Cherry x


	6. I Don't Want To Be Her

**Disclaimer: Steph owns anything Twilight.**

**I Don't Want To Be Her**

**BPOV**

When Melissa pulled into the house I wasn't too suprised to find Nick stood in the garage with his arms crossed over his chest and his face filled with relief. I internally rolled my eyes at his theatrics and got out of the now idle car.

"Hi Nick!" I said cheerfully making him frown at me as I passed him. _Good luck, Mel _I thought as I entered the house. Before I could take another step I was swept into Edwards arms and a soft kiss was placed on my lips.

"Mmmm..." I hummed making Edward chuckle.

He pulled back and smiled crookedly at me. "I missed you." He breathed.

"I missed _you_." I answered immediately. _Would there ever be a time when I _wouldn't _miss this man?_

"So, how was Nick while we were gone?" I asked as Edward led us into the living room.

"Annoying for the most part. He hasn't moved out of the garage since you left. In fact, I don't think he moved a muscle." Edward said, chuckling and running a hand through his unruly hair. "I even started tuning his thoughts out." He continued, "When they became incoherent mumblings."

I snorted a laugh and looked towards the garage as Melissa stormed out with Nick hot on her heels.

"You can't have werewolf friends!" He bellowed as she stomped up the stairs. She spun around suddenly and looked at him with deadly eyes.

"YES. I. CAN." She said slowly, then turned on her heels and continued upstairs. Nick followed and I heard a door slam upstairs, open again and slam once more, more forcefully than before.

I just stared open mouthed until Edward let a laugh slip out.

"Edward!" I chastised. "This is not funny! Was it funny when that was you and me?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

That shut him up right away. "No. But we were never like _that_, were we?" He asked, a small smile still on his lips.

"Well, no... But this must be hard for her. Just... Speak to Nick. Please? Explain to him as someone who knows what he's going through. I don't like seeing them arguing." I pleaded, putting my hand on his cool cheek.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose knowing he had a battle coming now.

"Okay." He finally agreed. "Let them just vent for a while and then I'll go and grab him, alright?"

"Alright." I agreed, thinking I should talk to Melissa too.

**MPOV**

I knew I was in for a grilling when I saw Nick when I saw him stood in the garage. To Bella he would simply look relieved but I could see the angry set of his jaw. He didn't want me going to La Push and I still did. He's not happy right now. I allowed Bella to get out and leave the garage before I got out of the car. Taking a deep breath I opened the door and stepped out. I locked the car, the beeping echoing in the eerily silent garage.

Nick didn't move out of his frozen position and I sighed loudly, hoping to get some kind of reaction from him. All that happened was the tightening of his already tense jaw.

"Snap out of it, Nick." I said sternly. _I sounded like I was talking to a 3rd grader, for crying out loud!_

"Why should I?" He snapped childishly.

"Because you a fucking adult! Grow up, for God's sake!" I almost yelled, tugging at my hair.

"When you stop going near werewolves, I will. And yes, I can fucking _smell _them on you, if you're wondering how I knew!" He said, rasing his voice.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" I yelled back. "I knew you would smell them, I just _didn't care._" I almost sneered the last words.

Finally he moved, taking a step back and clenching his fists. He was about to reply but I interrupted him. "If I want to have werewolf friends, I will! You're not my father, you cannot and will not tell me who my friends are and where I can and cannot go!" I said, my own fists clenching now.

"You have a werewolf friend?" Nick said, his voice quiet but deadly.

"A few actually." I said dismissivley, shrugging. "Seth, Quil, Embry... Leah. Jacob and Paul are asses though." I said, casually walking by him and out of the garage door.

He was right behind me, obviously, as I made my way upstairs. "You can't have werewolf friends!" I stopped dead on the step and spun on him.

"YES. I. CAN." I deadpanned, giving him one look before turning back on my heel and heading into the bedroom. I slammed the door only for it to open and slam shut again. The door framed shuddered and I thought the door would fall off its hinges.

"Break the fucking house, will ya?" I mumbled saracastically as I went round the room picking up stray clothes that were on the floor. I didn't want to look at him right now.

"Why are you being like this?" Nick yelled, his voice cracking.

I whirled around, my hair flying in my face. "Me!" I screeched. "Why I am _I _being like this?" I yelled, my voice rising up a few octaves. "You better sort your fucking words out before you speak them buddy!" I yelled before turning back on him. I quietly fumed to myself while he stood there watching me amble around the room, looking for something to do with my hands so I didn't attempt to use them on him.

"Okay, look I know I'm overreacting..." He started of quietly.

I snorted loudly. "Overreacting?" I asked looking at him. "No, Nick. This is downright controlling and I won't stand for it. I didn't take it from Victoria and I won't take it from you." I said, and watched shock flash across his face. 

In a second I was on his lap and he sat on the bed. "I'm so sorry," He mumbled into my hair. "I never thought of how you would see it. I _never _want to be compared to her. I don't want to be her." He said, his voice cracking.

I turned to straddle is lap and cupped his face in my hands. "No, don't think that. I don't mean that you are like her but the control reminds me of that. I'm sorry too, I should be more considerate of how you're feeling about this."

"I swear I'll try and be more understanding with the whole werewolf thing." He said, turning his head to kiss my palm. 

"I think I can help with that." Edward said, standing casually in the doorway with his arms crossed. I had been so caught up in Nick I didn't even hear him enter.

"You're right. Go on baby, I'll wait here." I said, placing a kiss on his forehead and moving off his lap.

I was barely off his lap before I was pulled back and deep kiss was placed on my lips. I forgot when I was and all my manners and kissed him back passionately. We broke apart when Edward cleared his throat loudly. I glared at him as Nick chuckled and move me off of him.

I watched both guys leaving the room and then lay back on the bed and traced my lips as they tingled from the kiss. If possible I would spend all my time kissing Nick. I closed my eyes as I remembered until I felt the bed shift. I opened my eyes and saw Bella lying next to me and staring up at the celing.

"You never want them to end do you?" She said knowingly.

"How did-"

"I've been where you are." She explained. "And don't expect the feeling to lessen as time goes on. If anything the feelings just get stronger and stronger..." She trailed off, smiling widely. She still didn't look away from the celing and I knew she was seeing her time with Edward.

I just chuckled and looked up at the celing too, smiling slightly to myself.

Bella just continued. "Which is why I know you two will get over this werewolf thing. Against all odds Edward and I beat it and our situation was much more complicated than yours."

I turned my head to look at her and she finally looked at me with a reassuring smile.

"How did you do it?" I asked quietly.

"I knew who I couldn't live without." She said back just as quietly.

I knew then that Nick and I would get over this. Jacob and Bella had feelings for each other, but I knew I would never love anyone other that Nick. I instantly brightened and smiled widely at Bella.

I instantly pulled her up and into my arms. "Thanks, Belly Boo. You won't believe how much you actually helped!" I exclaimed.

I pulled back and she frowned at me. "You didn't think I would help?" She crossed her arms and pouted at me in mock sadness.

"Of course I did! Just not as much as you actually have!" I said, pinching her waist playfully.

She squealed and dived on me trying to find an opening to tickle me, but I instantly moved as she jumped around the bed. We instantly started to wrestle, laughing loudly.

I finally got Bella pinned as I sat on her with my knees on her arms. I was tickling her mercilessly as she writhed beneath me when a movement at the door caught my eye. I looked over to see Emmett standing there with wide eyes.

"Man..." He breathed not taking his eyes off us in a heap on the bed. I looked back at Bella and we both froze.

We slowly sat up and turned our wide eyes back to the stunned vampire. He suddenly blurred from the door and started yelling throughout the house. 

"Emmett!" We both yelled as we jumped off the bed as he screamed about lesbians, tickling and wrestling.

**A/N: I jsut want to apologise for the massive wait. Believe it or not I nearly had this chapter finished ages ago but then my Grandad went into hospital and I just didn't have the time or motivation to carry it on. Though, I am glad to say he his out now and I feel I can continue with this story and hopefully get a routine which means I can get this finished. **

****

**Anyways, you know what to do. **

**R&R!**

**Cherry. x**


End file.
